1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connecting terminal in an electrical device and particularly to a water-proof and humidity-proof electrical connecting terminal which is suited for use in a portable electrical device which may be employed in a high humidity area or in an area exposed to rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional electrical connecting terminal as explained above is shown in FIG. 8 of the drawings. Numeral 1 represents a substrate mounted to the main body (not illustrated) of an electrical device. Terminal contacts 2 are arranged on the substrate 1. Numeral 3 represents a frame molded of an electrical insulating material. Frame 3 has apertures 4 corresponding to the terminal contacts and separated by walls 5 between the respective terminal contacts. Connecting pins (not illustrated) of an associated electrical device connected to this terminal are placed in contact with terminal contacts 2 through the apertures 4 of frame 3, establishing an electrical connection between both electrical devices. The frame 3 is affixed to the substrate 1 by screws but in such case if a water drop, for example, adheres to one terminal contact, the water reaches, by capillary action, the adjacent terminal contact through the gap between the lower surface of frame 3 and the surface of substrate 1, degrading the electrical insulation between the terminals. Therefore, the frame 3 and substrate 1 are bonded by a bonding agent supplied between them. But, if an excessive amount of bonding agent is used, the excessive agent oozes from the bonding area when the frame is pressed to the substrate and then adheres to the terminal contacts, interfering with the electrical connection. On the contrary, if the bonding agent is insufficient in amount, a clearance remains between the substrate and the frame and water traverses the area between the terminal contacts, resulting in the deterioration of the insulation characteristic. However, it is very difficult in the manufacturing process to accurately control the amount of bonding agent applied and moreover if it is controlled, there is no guarantee that the bonding agent is supplied around the connecting pins without any clearance. Therefore, reliability in the water-proof and humidity-proof characteristics of the electrical connecting terminals is low and the process of applying the bonding agent is operably lacking and is not suited to a mass-production system.